Ultra Street Fighter 2: Omega Superstar Sixth Version of Final edition
Overview and history Yet another of Capcom`s 666 Street Fighter 2 versions (and counting) which came out by January 2042 this one including slightly less characters and modes than their 30 slightly newer versions While some critics wildly complain stating that there are more than enough versions of Street Fighter 2 out there, most people agree that this version is at least better than its 400 former alterations... Most people dearly miss the original Street Fighter 2 however and have offered Capcom up to 5 billion dollars for a single copy, but Capcom refuses believing that the original has "No market appeal whatsoever" instead opting to buy and release Mighty Number 9: Yet another HD edition all two pieces of DLC included. Capcom also became famous for re-releasing Megaman X7 300.000 times, each time in a collection called: You a fan? Buy our crap! Fans somehow buying 4 billion copies... Each. Capcom would never lie or overestimate their sales, nah! Not after selling "Resident Evil Giraffe giving a man a blowjob" A completely new cast of characters? This game has a multitude of new characters, while Capcom decided to get rid of the "lesser known" characters such as Ryu, and Ken, instead replacing them with the famous duo Ury and Nek with other similar changes and alterations. Gayle Gayle Left his wife and daughter and deserted from the army in order to find his true love: G.Coleman in his ending he defeats him at the tournament and brings him home making sweet love to him... Despite the fact that G.Coleman insists he is not only severely crippled from the fight and needs a hospital, but is also straight. Trained by a former Street Fighter, Gayle is able to throw Alexz Sooms! Upwards, having a bit of a hard time hitting anything, while doing Flash kicks forwards, a move considered slightly overpowered by some. "Are you man enough to fuck with me?" E.Volvo This Swedish fat bastard wants to prove that he is pretty strong, and considering he can jump 4-5 times his own height in the air you bet your ass he is strong, beware of his hundred slaps leg, he is also able to turn his legs in the air towards you and flies backwards in this useless piece of shi.. GREAT EVASIVE MANEUVER! Finally he is able to drill beneath the earth and come up at where you are with his bare ass, doing no damage due to how gravity works. In his ending he reminds children that "being touched is no good!" Before revealing himself to be a famous blue hedgehog as everyone gasps in awe "ITS SUPER MARIO!" Then for some reason Super Mario starts crying... "I said I am Sonic! Why wont you listen to me!?" -Super Mario "Blanka" This ageless traveling beast has returned in the search for Jean-Claude Van Damme so he can have his revenge, as had it not been for the intervention of the great scientist Dr.Dhalsim`s intervention Jean-Claude Van Damme would have shot him dead, Blanka is also searching for Raul Julia which transformed him into what he is in the first place... "Blanka" defeats a guy that is wearing a uniform somewhat maybe resembling the one Raul Julia was using during the movie, Raul Julia and Van Damme made him into the worst actor never remembered! Just about when "Blanka" is about to suicide Capcom offers him a deal "Hey, the movie was poor! But the game is going to be excellent!" Blanka smiles happily! Hey! No videogame can be worse than that pile of crap right?! I mean its Street Fighter the famous franchise! :D The future looks bright. "A videogame? Hey! Its Street Fighter after all! Sure!!!" Nero Angelo Growing tired from typing stupid pages he decides to enter the new Street Fighter 2 tournament, facing M.Bison which goes "Bahahahahaha!, or he would if he had still been alive, this is what happens to all souls that dare mock the Lord of The Eternal Night. Then Shin Akuma`s mighty corpse jumps from the shadows, and lands... Dead.. Like all corpses should be, already decaying... "Hmpf... You did last longer than the rest after all Akuma, maybe you where more than another worthless palette swap with a ridiculous face on top... No, certainly not" Then Sagat`s mighty uppercut hits the very core, the very essence, the heart of darkness, the ensuing and inhuman howl of pain so overwhelming as Sagat`s fist explodes in an seemingly endless sea of pain... "What is wrong Sagat? You are only alive because I allow it, you should be grateful right now" "Why? Should I? I can defea..." Replies Sagat dropping lifeless to the ground" "Because it would have allowed you to exist until you bored me... I graciously kept my word despite your insolence" Ending: Nero, having destroyed yet another plane of existence decides to travel to a disgusting and fallen world, known as Earth... Soon God will fall from the skies, and then I, the ancient Lord of Darkness shall slay all shadows in existence... ...By destroying the light, ruling this world as the absolute, the emperor has risen as the beast as all light shall be strangled by his mighty fist... As you humans become what you always where, little white chess pieces watching helplessly, as your king falls from the so called kingdom of heaven, as your last sight shall be the black sea of my army drowning everything you once knew... ...No fool, you are not blind, you are simply like the rest, forever left alone in the dark, I have granted you life eternal, enjoy. "The long awaited unholy declaration has been made as the beast of darkness has revealed its face, welcome to the last days of your lives... You must be honored to be allowed to witness the end of the world, by my hands" Dhalsim the 77th Dhalsim is said to be the descendant of a great Yoga master, which according to legends got his ass kicked around like a rag-doll in the original second tournament until returning in the fifth and destroying everyone, Dhalsim the 77th joins the tournament for the same reason his 76th predecessors did: His country is poor and has been overflowing with crap for the last 50 years, so he hopes his superior stretching abilities and his ability to meditate will grant him victory. Dhalsim the 77Th does technically not appear in his entirety, but his overly stretched arm and hand is seen, as his hand fights with its massively stretched fingers, firing lasers, teleporting and brainwashing its opponents, instant kills and 1hit-kill psycho crushers, and while this character has an incredibly long range, his moves are also extremely slow and can be countered by any move at any given time. For some reason he also uses Atomic Busters, but the reason remains a mystery for most. Should you somehow be able to beat the game with him (its impossible even with game genie, gameshark, cheat factory, and action replay combined) he learns that he is actually the descendant of a forgotten warrior known as Zangief, Dhalsim the 77th is greeted by the worlds current Cybernetic Overlord Shin Gorbatchev and they sit on spikes together, Gorbatchev asks Dhalsim the 77th why he sits on spikes, Dhalsim the 77Th responds, "Well I better find something better to do now" "I shall start lifting weights and then destroy you" Ury Ury is the son of a forgotten warrior, he wears a Karate Gi, throws three different kind of surge fist waves (a new green one which does the same thing as the other two), fists waterfalls and is otherwise very generic During his ending he does not care about victory and leaves to do the stuff above while already traveling towards the next battle, which is at the exact same spot it was before with the exact same backgrounds, so nobody knows where he really left, Ury was never seen again. "You must insert several more credits in order to stand a chance of discovering Shen Long" Nek Nek is the son of a forgotten warrior, he wears a Karate GI, has three different uppercuts (a new green one which does the same thing as the other two) fists waterfalls and is otherwise very generic. During his ending he does not care about victory and leaves to do the stuff above while already traveling towards the next battle, which is at the exact same spot it was before with the exact same backgrounds, so nobody knows where he really left, Ury was never seen again, but at least he had a bit more personality than Ury. "Hadooooooken!" Makuma Makuma is the son of a forgotten pissed warrior he wears a Karate GI, has three different Mylegsarebroooken!'' (a new green one which does the same thing as the other two) fists waterfalls and is otherwise very generic. During his ending he does not care about victory and leaves to do the stuff above while already traveling towards the next battle, which is at the exact same spot it was before with the exact same backgrounds, so nobody knows where he really left, Ury was never seen again neither was Makuma but at least he had a bit more personality than Ury. "Hadooooooken!" Go Nad This radically different warrior is the son of a forgotten pissed warrior he wears a Karate GI, has three different taunts (a new green one which does the same thing as the other two) fists waterfalls and is otherwise very generic. During his ending he does not care about victory, and leaves to do the stuff above while already traveling towards the next battle, which is at the exact same spot it was before with the exact same backgrounds, so nobody knows where he really left, but people still remember how he used to punch the air and yell "YAHOOOOOOO!" and other lines nobody understands, he has more personality than any participant named Ury! "Gadooouuuuken!" Yawn... Someone add more, anything goes, but whoever deletes my stuff, sees his or her stuff erased, forever... ...Not talking about your precious little pages here, I mean only worthless stuff, like the souls of every last one of which you love :)) = Category:Joke Articles